<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Especiales temáticos de YOI by Daiki_Aki</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28334763">Especiales temáticos de YOI</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daiki_Aki/pseuds/Daiki_Aki'>Daiki_Aki</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 02:34:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,373</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28334763</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daiki_Aki/pseuds/Daiki_Aki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Historias cortas con los personajes de Yuri!!! on Ice. Cada capítulo será una historia distinta enfocada en alguna festividad (navidad, San Valentín, año nuevo, cumpleaños, etc.), donde los títulos dirán la festividad y la ship principal del drabble/one-shot.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Especiales temáticos de YOI</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Recuerden que el título del capitulo dirá la temática y la ship del one-shot o drabble publicado.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Nikolai era una persona que ya tenía varios años encima, a pesar de eso, debía actuar como un padre para su nieto ya que este estaba bajo su cargo. Tras morir su única hija en su primer parto, Nikolai tuvo que hacerse responsable de criar a Yuri, un lindo niño de cabellos dorados y ojos verdes, iguales a los de su madre.</p><p>Para poder sustentar su pequeña familia, el mayor trabaja en cualquier cosa que le ofrecieran, puesto que todo le servía con tal de poder llevar comida a la mesa y darle todo lo necesario a su pequeño Yuratchka para que pudiera crecer fuerte y saludable, además de feliz y lleno de amor. En épocas navideñas era común que tomará el empleo de ser el Santa Claus del centro comercial, lo cual no era una labor complicada, ya que solo debía disfrazarse con las ropas que le pasaban y dejar que diferentes niños se sentarán en su regazo a comentarle si habían sido buenos y que les gustaría recibir como obsequio. Con cada pequeño que pasaba, más se enorgullecía de su nieto de ocho años, ya que este jamás pedía cosas demasiado caras, ni hacía berrinches como los otros niños que solía ver a diario; al contrario, cada vez que le preguntaba a Yuri que querría de navidad, este solo respondía “piroshkis”, su platillo favorito.</p><p>Aunque el menor le pidiera algo tan simple, Nikolai se esforzaba por darle un mejor regalo, su nieto se lo merecía y este año no sería la excepción. Había visto como Yuri se había comenzado a entusiasmar por el patinaje sobre hielo, incluso lo había llevado varias veces a las pistas públicas para que aprendiera a patinar y se le había dado muy bien, mostrando gran habilidad para mantenerse de pie y luego avanzar sin problemas. Por esa razón, le regalaría patines, sus propios patines de hielo.</p><p>Por su parte Yuri era un niño feliz, pero jamás creyó en aquel barbón vestido de rojo y no porque su abuelo trabajará disfrazado de este, sino porque nunca le había traído lo que había pedido: patines para el hielo, patines con los cuales podría ser igual a aquellos patinadores famosos de la televisión y ganar el dinero suficiente para que su abuelo no tuviera que trabajar nunca más en su vida. Llevaba tres años pidiéndolos sin que Nikolai lo supiera, al principio dibujando de manera deforme aquellos zapatos con cuchillas y pensando que la razón por la cual aquel viejo traga galletas no le traía lo que pedía, era porque los dibujos no eran su fuerte. El año anterior se había decidido por escribir lo que quería y aún así no había llegado, así que ahora estaba seguro de que aquel cuento sobre un hombre obeso entrando por las chimeneas y dejando regalos, era falso.</p><p>Aun así, aquel veinticuatro de diciembre, Yuri caminaba por el centro comercial sin alejarse mucho de la zona donde “Santa” y sus “ayudantes” estaban compartiendo con la gran cantidad de niños que se acercaban a hacer sus peticiones, esperando estar en la lista de niños buenos, creyendo ciegamente que, si su comportamiento había sido malo, recibirían carbón. Y como todos los años, sin que su abuelo supiera, escribió una carta al hombre del polo norte y la fue a dejar en un buzón que se ubicaba en aquel lugar, convenciéndose de que realmente no esperaba nada y que Santa Claus no existía, que solo haría eso nuevamente como una prueba y nada más.</p><p>Mientras avanzaba buscando aquel buzón rojo y con adornos navideños, un sonido lo detuvo. Entre tantas personas conversando, niños gritando y adultos intentando imponer orden; el llanto de alguien llamó su atención. Un chico de cabello negro, agachado en un rincón se encontraba llorando, parecía asustado y solo por eso, Yuri no podía abandonarlo para seguir con su camino. Se acercó rápidamente y con su pie lo empujó para que este le prestara atención.</p><p>—¿Por qué lloras, niño? —preguntó un poco molesto por haber interrumpido su trayecto— ¿No sabes hablar?</p><p>El azabache levantó su cabeza, sus ojos marrones llenos de lágrimas se veían realmente tristes— p- perdí a mis padres —respondió sin ponerse de pie.</p><p>—¿Qué tan tonto debes ser para perderlos? —preguntó notando que el chico comenzaba a llorar con más ganas, logrando que el rubio se pusiera nervioso al no poder calmarlo.</p><p>Yuri rascó su cabeza al no saber que hacer, comenzó a pensar en que haría su abuelo en su situación, “mi abuelito”, la idea vino rápidamente a su mente. Lo mejor sería buscar a un adulto de confianza que pudiera ayudar a ese niño y quién mejor que Nikolai para ello, a los ojos de Yuri él era alguien fuerte y que todo lo podía.</p><p>El rubio estiró su mano hacia el azabache y este lo miró sin entender— apresurarte y ven conmigo, te ayudaré —ordenó y pudo ver cómo al otro se le iluminaba la mirada y le dejaba ver una hermosa sonrisa.</p><p>—¿De verdad? Muchas gracias —el azabache se levantó y tomó la mano de Yuri, mientras con la que tenía libre limpiaba sus lágrimas— se suponía que veríamos a Santa, pero solté su mano y me perdí.</p><p>El azabache era más alto que él, por lo que suponía debía ser un poco mayor— ¿Aún crees en santa? —preguntó mientras dudaba si decirle o no que ese anciano no existía.</p><p>—¡Por supuesto que sí! —respondió entusiasmado el otro— siempre recibo lo que pido y quería agradecerle por ser tan bueno.</p><p>El rostro sonriente del azabache era realmente lindo, Yuri pensaba que, en vez de estar llorando, debería ser así siempre.</p><p>―Suertudo ―murmuró el mas bajo con un poco de envidia, sabiendo que realmente eran los padres de aquel niño quienes le daban obsequios.</p><p>Caminaron en silencio, el rubio conocía el lugar como si fuera su casa, así que se manejaba bien entre los pasillos, además sabía cómo eludir bastante bien a las personas que no les importaba empujar a alguien con tal de pasar rápido. Arrastró al chico todo el camino, poniendo atención a que nadie lo pasará a llevar y que le siguiera el paso, logrando llegar hasta la gran fila de niños que esperaba para conocer a Santa.</p><p>—Él nos va a ayudar —sentenció el de ojos verdes y el más alto abrió la boca por el asombro.</p><p>Yuri río al ver tan ilusionado al chico, no quiso decirle que aquel que estaba vestido de rojo y sobre el asiento navideño, era su abuelo. Sentía que no quería arruinarle la ilusión en ese momento, puesto que no deseaba verlo llorar otra vez.</p><p>—¿Deberíamos ponernos en la fila? —preguntó ansioso y el menor negó con la cabeza.</p><p>—Esperaremos ahí —anunció mientras señalaba algo que parecía una pequeña casita tras Santa cuando justo en ese instante salía un “duende” del lugar, ya que ahí era donde los adultos que trabajaban por las fechas festivas, tomaban su descanso.</p><p>—¿Cómo vamos a entrar ahí? ―la curiosidad le ganaba.</p><p>Yuri solo sonrió de lado y lo arrastró por un costado, llegando hasta la puerta y tocando mientras el hombre de rojo los observaba de reojo.</p><p>Una ayudante de Santa abrió, reconociendo al pequeño rubio al instante— vinimos a esperar a mi abu… a Santa, sí, a Santa —se corrigió a sí mismo rápidamente, de verdad no quería romper la burbuja de aquel chico.</p><p>La mujer pareció entender que no debía delatar la mentira tras la magia, así que solo sonrió y se agachó levemente para quedar a la altura de ambos niños— claro, pasen por aquí, por favor. Santa vendrá enseguida —abrió más la puerta dejando ver el interior del lugar donde solo había unas cuantas sillas y adornos navideños.</p><p>—¿Conoces a Santa? —preguntó con sus ojos marrones abiertos a más no poder. Estaba demasiado sorprendido por eso, estar con un niño que conocía al hombre que entregaba los regalos.</p><p>—Por supuesto que lo conozco —respondió con un aire de superioridad.</p><p>Los menores ingresaron al lugar y se sentaron a esperar con paciencia, dejando sus piernas colgar al no alcanzar el suelo. El azabache balanceó sus pies para poder mantenerse tranquilo ya que la ansiedad le estaba ganando.</p><p>—Entonces puede que me equivocara y no eres un niño, tal vez… ¿Un duende? —Yuri frunció el ceño por aquel insulto, él se esforzaba por proteger su ilusión y el otro lo trataba así— o quizás un hada —dijo alegre mientras se acercaba y pasaba sus dedos por la mejilla del otro chico— tu piel es pálida, tu cabello dorado y tus ojos son muy lindos, definitivamente eres un hada —la convicción en su voz y la admiración con la que lo miraba lograba hacer sonrojar al aludido.</p><p>Repentinamente la puerta se abrió antes de que Yuri pudiera responder, aunque no sabía que decir a algo como aquello― Jo, jo, jo ¿Que sucede aquí? ―preguntó Santa, entrando al lugar y sintiendo como si hubiese interrumpido algo.</p><p>La ayudante había avisado a Nikolai sobre su nieto y un amigo de este en la sala de descanso, comentándole que al parecer el otro niño creía en Santa y que tal vez por eso Yuri lo había llevado a aquel lugar, para enseñarle que lo conocía. El mayor se presentó ante los niños dentro de su personaje, corroborando lo que decía su compañera al entrar y ver como un pequeño azabache tocaba el rostro de Yuratchka; definitivamente debían ser amigos si su nieto lo estaba dejando acercarse tanto.</p><p>― ¡Santa! ―gritó el mas alto, emocionado de verlo en persona― estoy muy feliz de verte, soy Yuuri Katsuki ―anunció, dejando atrás sus nervios ya que esta oportunidad no se daba todos los días. El mayor tuvo que ocultar su sorpresa fingiendo que ya sabía su nombre</p><p>―No podría olvidar tu nombre, es el mismo que el de mi amigo ―respondió guiñándole un ojo a Yuri para que siguiera el juego.</p><p>― ¿También te llamas así? ―interrogó al “amigo de Santa” y este asintió con la cabeza.</p><p>―Santa ―lo llamó el rubio, no estaban ahí solo para conversar, sino que tenían un problema que resolver― este niño perdió a sus padres, ¿lo ayudarías a encontrarlos? Por favor ―le pidió con amabilidad y el hombre de rojo asintió.</p><p>Nikolai salió de la sala mientras llevaba a ambos menores de la mano, le pidió a uno de los “duendes” que le facilitara el micrófono que utilizaban para dar los anuncios y lo usó para hacer un llamado a los padres del pequeño Yuuri, describiendo sus rasgos físicos y resaltado su valentía al estar ahí sin llorar.</p><p>―Pero si es un llorón ―se quejó Yuri a la vez que chasqueaba su lengua con disconformidad.</p><p>―Solo lloré un poco, pero ahora tú estás conmigo ―respondió Yuuri y estiró su mano para que el rubio la tomara, cosa que el otro hizo al instante.</p><p>Los padres del azabache aparecieron al poco tiempo, con un rostro muy preocupado por el hecho de haber perdido a su hijo entre la multitud. Abrazaron a Yuuri con fuerza y le agradecieron al anciano por haberlos ayudado a reunirse nuevamente, después de todo no era parte de su trabajo el hacer algo como eso.</p><p>―Muchas gracias, Santa ―el niño más alto abrazó a Nikolai con total sinceridad y este le correspondió mientras le aconsejaba no volver a separarse de sus padres. Después de aquello, Yuuri se acerco al chico con e que tenía alcance de nombre y estiró su mano para que el otro la estrechara― gracias por todo, Yuri. Fuiste muy amable.</p><p>El rubio correspondió el gesto, era la primera vez que se llevaba tan bien con otro niño ya que usualmente solía estar solo, después de todo la mayoría eran demasiado llorones. Yuuri también lo era, pero por lo menos sabía cómo animarlo.</p><p>―No vuelvas a perderte, tonto ―respondió y su abuelo lo regañó, pero el azabache le sonrió como si no importara.</p><p>Se despidieron rápidamente, Nikolai debía seguir con su trabajo y los señores Katsuki tenían que ir a casa porque se les había hecho tarde. Yuri volvió a quedar solo, esperando a que su abuelo terminara con sus labores para poder ir a casa, recordando que no había logrado enviar su carta. Rápidamente se consiguió un lápiz y le agregó la frase “volver a ver a Yuuri”, luego fue a dejarla al buzón y volvió antes de que el mayor se diera cuenta.</p><p> </p><p>]]]]]</p><p>El veinticinco de diciembre Yuri se levantó pensando en que, como todos los años, no tendría lo que había pedido. Se sentó junto al árbol de navidad y esperó a Nikolai para abrir el único obsequio que ahí yacía al igual que todos los años, al abrirlo el rubio se sorprendió al ver como dentro del paquete se encontraban un hermoso par de patines de su talla, no cabía de la felicidad.</p><p>― ¡Eres el mejor Santa! ―le dijo a su abuelo con la alegría desbordándose y abrazándolo.</p><p>Nikolai estaba realmente feliz de ver a su nieto de esa manera, que Yuri fuera feliz era lo mejor para él, lo que siempre anhelaba y pedía cada día. Eran una familia pequeña, pero estaban unidos, tenían amor y felicidad.</p><p>Aquel día, después de almorzar el platillo favorito del rubio, se dirigieron a una pista al aire libre para que el pequeño pudiera estrenar sus patines nuevos. Yuri estaba ansioso por poder ponérselos y comenzar a deslizarse en el hielo, quería intentar hacer cosas, aunque sabía que sería complicado si había muchas personas en el lugar. Al llegar se apresuró en cambiarse el calzado y entrar a la pista, sintiéndose libre y contento mientras notaba que, para su suerte, estaba casi vacío.</p><p>Aprovechó de intentar saltar, aunque no muy alto, cayendo al instante al ser la primera vez que intentaba algo como aquello― ¿Estás bien? ―una voz conocida llamó su atención.</p><p>Yuri levantó la mirada y pudo ver unos ojos marrones que conocía bien, al igual que aquella mano que se estiraba esperando a ser sostenida por la suya― por supuesto, no soy un llorón ―respondió tomando la mano ajena y levantándose, sintiéndose feliz de haber podido ver a Yuuri nuevamente.</p><p>Tal vez Santa no existía, pero no lo necesitaba porque tenía todo lo que había pedido justo ahí, en ese mismo instante.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>